Moku Moku no Mi
|type = Logia |user = Smoker }} The Moku Moku no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will. It was eaten by Smoker. Etymology * is the Japanese onomatopoeia for smoke (or clouds, etc.) rising, rolling, and billowing up. *"Moku" is contained within , the Japanese way of pronouncing "smoke" in English. *"Moku" is an anagram of , which means "cloud" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Like most other Logia fruits, when Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. Like some of the other Logia type Devil Fruits, this one allows its user to "fly", by turning his body or the lower part of it into smoke, greatly enhancing his movement and speed. The main offensive capabilities of the fruit stem from its user's ability to change the density of the smoke produced at will. This allows Smoker to surround his targets with his intangible smoke and then solidify it to grasp them. This power has granted Smoker his epithet The White Hunter. The smoke can also be used as a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great strength. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold with a sudden, strong enough expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fusen). It would seem that when confronted by fire, they will cancel out one another; other than that, no specific natural weakness has yet to be seen. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. It has been noted by many who have been targets of this power that the created smoke is quite foul, to the point of causing people to cough. However, Smoker has so far not been seen exploiting its debilitating effects on other people's respiration. Usage Smoker has mainly used the smoke produced by his fruit to capture his opponents, earning him the epithet "White Hunter". He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. By the time he participated in the Battle of Marineford, Smoker has mastered this Devil Fruit to the point of perfection where he can turn into smoke reflexively if attacked. He covers his targets with an intangible smoke, then solidifies it to make the capture or a strike. Smoker has also shown to power the engine of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, with his smoke powers, allowing in-land travel. Techniques * : Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called Smoke Screen. The FUNinmation dub calls this technique White-Out Time, but also as Smoke Screen. In the Odex dub, this attack is called Smoker's White Out. * : Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the White Out attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. For the first time he used this attack in Loguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid of his captain, who had been held by Smoker with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. This attack is called White Fist in the Viz Manga, Smoke Strike in the 4Kids dub, Smoke Screen in the FUNimation dub (though it is referred to as White Blow in a later dubbed episode), and its Japanese name is kept in the Odex dub. * : Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Monkey D. Luffy over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Snake. * : Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Kagero with his White Blow, Smoker uses this attack. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Spark. * |Howaito Bain}}: Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gomu Gomu no Fusen of himself and escapes. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Stack. * : Smoker transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jitte. It was first used against Luffy in Marineford. In the FUNimation sub, this is called Smoke Launcher. Video Game Only Techniques * : Smoker rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * : After knocking enemy to the air, Smoker rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like White Cloud. It appeared in Grand Battle! 2. * : Smoker transforms himself into smoke and smashes the ground with his right fist, causing a shockwave and releasing a cloud of smoke in a circle around him that traps enemies, like his White Out attack. It appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's unique skill where he instead uppercuts with his right fist, unleashing a column of smoke around himself that launches targets. * : Smoker swings the Jitte multiple times for horizontal strikes, hitting the enemy into the air, before using his smoke powers to circle back around and deliver a final blow that knocks multiple foes far back. It appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's first Special Attack. * : Smoker transforms himself into smoke and releases dense smoke into a large circle around him. Surrounding enemies are drawn into him at the center, where he attacks them rapidly with a flurry of strikes from his jitte while the whole area is covered in smoke (making it resemble an Acme fight cloud), before launching them away. It appears in Pirate Warriors 3 as Smoker's second Special Attack. * : Smoker hits an enemy with his jitte, then uses White Blow repeatedly and hits the enemy again with his weapon. This move appeared in Burning Blood. Trivia *This was the first Logia fruit revealed in the series. *This was the last Devil Fruit revealed in the East Blue Saga. *The color of the smoke changed throughout the anime, starting as a darker shade of grey in Loguetown, to its current lighter grey color. References External Links *Smoke – Wikipedia article about smoke, the power this fruit is based on. *Smoking – Wikipedia article about smoking. Site Navigation ca:Moku Moku no Mi de:Moku Moku no Mi fr:Moku Moku no Mi it:Fum Fum id:Moku Moku no Mi ru:Моку Моку но Ми pl:Dym-Dymowoc Category:Logia